Cure my tragedy
by a random sadist
Summary: A distraught Herobrine is forced to flee his home when Jeb orders his execution during the redstone update. When he makes his way underground, he finds a strange land. Where the unimplemented and deleted go. Secrets are revealed and a rebellion begins. WARNING:YAOI. WILL CONTAIN NOTCHXHEROBRINE IN THE FUTURE. INSANE!JEB. HIATUS.
1. Hell on earth

EDIT: I WROTE THIS ON AN IPAD, SO IF THERE ARE TYPOS EVERYWHERE, BLAME AUTOCORRECT. SUPER DUPER THANKS TO ACTIVATEBIRD FOR GIVING ME THE IDEACTO USE TIKI TORCHES!

* * *

It was cold. So cold.

He trembled in the shadows, tears dripping from his white eyes.

Jeb had ordered for him to be killed. Now soldiers in diamond swords and diamond armor were stalking the area, looking for him.

He was afraid, but most of all, hurt.

Did notch know about this? The idea that notch, his crush, wanted him dead, made him want to scream. His hearts were breaking. He gripped his stone sword tightly-like that could damage diamond armor-and waited. The sound of soldiers marching near his hiding place made him tense up and be still. He had fled the capital of minecraftia, Mojang City, after a friend had warned him of the incoming soldiers. He could only take a few things with him in his inventory due to rush-a stone sword, a stone pickaxe, a map, 4 loaves of bread, a book of 16 torches, a bow and a book of 14 arrows, some wood and wool, but the 2 most important things to him- a book containing letters from notch to him, and a painting containing aphotograph of him and notch, all from when the 2 were friends-he was sure to grab first.

The sound of soldier's diamond boots tapping against stone was heard, and he packed further into the darkness. Soldiers walked into the cave, looked around, then left. "you sure he's not in there? Herobrine loves dark caves..." he heard one of the soldiers say. "hmmm...hang on." he saw one of them coming closer to where he was, and stepped down into a hole. It was very deep, and he fell silently for probably 20 layers before landing in an underground lake. The water broke his fall, and he swam up to the surface, panting, moving some wet brown bangs from his face so he could see better. The cave was dark, and there was a beach of gravel near to the left. He swam over to it and climbed onto it, panting. He was exhausted, but knew he had to keep going.

His soul ached. He knew notch thought of him as just a friend, maybe adoptive brother... But he like notch more than that.

He saw a dim light coming from an opening in the wall, and walked cautiously to it, his stone sword tight in his hands. After a while of walking, he sound a huge underground area with shacks everywhere. In the glass windows of the houses, tiki torches were placed as lighting. He blinked, shocked and confused. What was this?

Suddenly, all of the torches, one by one went out in the shacks.

Yelling. Stone swords pointed at him. These people didn't look like Jeb's nights. They wore leather armor instead of diamond, and they were ragged looking.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled. The knights and Herobrine turned to look in the direction of the voice. someone stood there. Their figure was obscured by darkness, but he could tell that they were of high ranking. "Stop! It's him! The red stone victim! Herobrine!"

He froze. How did that person know who he was? What was this place?!

A man walked up to them, his figure becoming clearer. He appeared to be made of...crying obsidian?

"Welcome to the land of the unimplemented."


	2. End of a brotherhood and tragic memories

Herobrine was frozen in place as the crying obsidian boy motioned for the knights to stop. "Stand down!" the knights obeyed, dropping their swords, taking off their helmets and kneeling. The crying obsidian man smiled kindly atHerobrine, pulling out a lantern. "It's ok, Herobrine. Don't be afraid. Come here." Herobrine wasn't sure. Was this all a trap? He glared slightly and gripped his stone sword even tighter. "it's ok. I understand you're afraid. But it's ok. Trust me." He thought for a few moments. Then, quietly, still gripping his sword, took a step. Then another. And another. He slowly picked up speed, but still slow, as he approached the man of crying obsidian. The man held his hand out to him, and he hesitantly reached for it...

then the man gasped in horror. "WATCH OUT!" a child's voice screamed. ZING. He felt a sharp pain in his neck as he collapsed to the floor, something wet and somewhat thick forming on his neck. The stranger looked shocked. "HEROBRINE!"

He remembered nothing more then that, except for blackness, yelling, the ZING, ZING, ZING of arrows, and people talking frantically about him as he was lifted up onto something and was being taken away to somewhere. "Oh Notch! We have to get him to the clinic, ASAP!" a young female voice cried. "Those griefing midnight again! How did they find us?" a man's voice demanded.

"CLOSE THE BEDROCK GATES! INTIATE THE LOCKS!" a voice could be heard yelling commands in the distance.

Then nothing.

* * *

Blurry. Everything, so griefing blurry. He heard the faint sound of voices. He felt that he was in some sort of bed...where was he? Was that all just some nightmare?

He heard what sounded like the stranger's voice talking to someone else's. "Ok, so here's the deal. He is 17 years old, very young for someone of high ranking to want him dead, and he was at least 2 when Notch found him on the street in the pouring rain. He has a history of several mental illnesses, including paranoia, and at age 14 killed a servant for no known reason. Notch then locked him up. There, he lived in isolation for 2 years before being releasedwhether he relocated to a cluster of houses at age 16. On his 17th birthday, Jeb ordered for him to locked a second time, but Noverhead the power toverride that order. However, this didn't keep Herobrine safe for long. He is believed to have a disease that causes Anemia, And the eyes to be completely white! Along with spells of severe coughing." "Wow, Indie, how did you get all that info?" another voice asked. So the guy's name was Indie? Strange name, but meh, Herobrine was a stranger name.."i have been sending spies for years. It is the duty of the resistance to Keep track of possible victims." "ah."

He groaned quietly. "Ah! He's awake!" "What...where..."

He saw Indie's blurred figure walking up to him. "Hey there, are you feeling...?" "ach.." he uttered the next few words in between breaths. "what...the nether...happened...?" "Griefers attacked. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." he winced as the pain in his neck lingered. He placed a hand on his neck and winced further as the pain increased, swiftly moving his hand away with a grunt, and looked at his hand. There was blood on it. He suddenly realized that his neck had a bandage wrapped around it. "You got hit by an arrow, and it broke apart on impact. He had to pull out 1 feather, 3 stick pieces and 2 flints to get it all out." he let out a tired shaky breath. "So...what is this place?" "The land of the unimplemented, Herobrine. Where the deleted and forgotten go." his eyes fell to the window, and he was a young girl walk up to a shop stnd and and the shopkeeper of bag of...red jewels? "h-hey, what are those red jewels?"

"why, they're rubies! You know how the currency in Minecraftia is emeralds?" "yeah." "Well, they were originally going to be rubies...but thry found out that there were more emeralds then rubies, and threw all the rubies into this very cavern. We use it as our own currency." "Ah." he watched as the girl waved tothe shopkeeper, hoding a strange device..."what's that?" "a camera. They were going to make cameras, but then the high - tech painting came out, and the cameras were thrown away, just like the rubies." Indie sighed sadly. H

Over the next 3 dys he recovered unusually fast from hs wound and was soon able to move. He stayed at Indie's home, since he was in an anaemia phase.

He sat on his bed, flipping through a book of Minecraftia's history. Given to him by Indie. 'Minecraftia was founded in the year 19209 by King Notch the 1st. He married queen Jebra the 1st in 19212, and they had 2 children: Notch the 2nd in 19216, and Jeb the 2nd in 19215. Notch the 1st and Jebra the 1st disappeared in 19220.' his reading was interruped by grim voices in the room next door.

"Sir, we have grim news..." a voice said. "what is it?" indie's voice asked. "according to remote spies, it is believed that Notch is involved in the conspircy to kill herobrine, sir.." he froze, tears in his eyes.

NOTCH, HIS CRUSH, WANTS HIM DEAD.

he would have burst into tears at that moment, but forced himself not to.

"oh no...really?" "i'm afraid so, sir..." "oh, dear...imagine what the poor child would think if he knew this..." "i know...his hearts would probably shatter, all at once, into a million pieces..." "i better go check on him." Indie's voice said. "Tell the men to be on their guard. It appears as if nobody is on our side..." "aye aye, sir..."

Herobrine quickly went backto the bed and pretended he was still reading. The door opened. "Hey, Herobrine. How are you feeling?" "I'm fine." he said calmly. "Alright." Indie looked him up and down. "Oh dear, there is some dried blood on your shirt. I guess your neck wound leaked again. Why don't you takea shower?". "huh? Ah-i mean, sure..!" perfect. No one will hear him.

* * *

He let out a shaky breath as hte icy water ran down his scarred back. _Notch wants me_ _dead._ Those 4 words made him wants to scream. His craush wanted him dead. Why...

He remembered suddenly, disk 11. He was the person running in that disk. He remembered...

He was 14, and running. Running down a hall. He finally made it to where he was going and reached into his inventory. He searched for a few moments, then pulled out what he wanted. A flint and steel. He placed a wooden slab on the floor and lit it with the flint and steel, then grabbed a book from a desk. He flipped tirelessly through the pages. It was jeb's list of deleted items. He bean writing don the names of the people that were executed. The fire went out-wood is so useless!-and he shakily lit it again, then kelt writing.

Footsteps. He dropped his things and ran. He was al,ost out of the cave. He was running on dirt.

He was corered. Jeb was above him.

Pain. Crying. Then Jeb left him there, shivering.

He slumped down to the wet quartz floor,hugged his knees to hisc chest and buried his face in them, sobbing. It hurt. It all hurt so much. His crush wanted him dead...it all hurt...so griefing much...


	3. Red meat

MINECRAFTIA HISTORY BIT

* * *

the 3 major provinces of Minecraftia are P'ccoll, Poketta and Blunx.

P'ccoll is the richest province, with many different biomes and regions. It is aloso where the capital of Minecraftia, Mojang City, is located. Redstone wires are used to make electricity, and Mushroom Islands are very popular tourist attractions. Villages are spread out in deserts and plains, and Iron golems serve as protectors. Red roses are considered to be very beautiful and are used to make red dye. Territories known as worlds are very large in this region, making it the largest region in Minecraftia.

Blunx is not as rich as P'ccoll, but still more well off then Poketta. It is smaller than P'ccoll, with the size of worlds being only 864 by 864 blocks. Education is very important to the residents of Blunx, and when children are deemed ready to leave their homes and go out into their chosen world, they are to go through a trial known as a tutorial before going.

Poketta is the poorest of the 3 regions, and also the smallest. There are no villages or tutorials, and strangly enough, the redstone is unmineable. because of this, the residents of Poketta live witohut electricity. The landscape of Poketta's Worlds is very dramatic, with snow here, grass there, and sand there. There are extreme hills and even some small chucks of block floating in midair! There are no red roses, instead there are cyan roses that cannot be used for anything except decoration. A scientist in Poketta eventually figured out that there was an alternative way to get red dye; by smelting red mushrooms. Crafting is done without a grid in this region; this is a sliht advantage at people can craft items with a device hooked to their bags. Unlike in P'ccolla, the color of wooden planks does not change depending on the type of wood; it always looks like oak. There are no tameable mobs or villages; thus residents live as hermits. Despite the poverty in Poketta, there is one thing they have that the people of Blunx and P'coll don't have- Nether Reactors. These powerful machines give them obsidian, quartz, melon seeds and more when built correctly and activated.

* * *

ZSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSS.

The sound of the faucet drowned out his heartbroken sobs. He sat like that for notch knows how long. He soon calmed down enough to stop sobbing and jst sat quietly, shivering.

after a few minutes, a knock on the bathroom door. "Herobrine? You ok?" He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be out in a minute." he said in his usual monotone voice. "Ok." Then Indie's footsteps faded, and he sighed and got out of his curled up position, standing up and turning off the water. He dried off and changed clothes, then walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed once more. He sighed sadly and took the history book, continuing his reading.

'Notch ruled over Minecraftia when he turned 18, until handing it over to Jeb in 19229.'

He couldn't bear to read anymore, so he closed the book and put it back in the chest. He let out a shaky breath. It was so cold.

With a broken sigh, he went to the window and looked outside. The texture of the glass was different, with more smudges then back home. Well, what used to be home anyway. The wood planks back 'Home' were in different shades depending on the type of tree, with oak being light brown, spruce being dark brown, birch being a faded yellow, and Jungle being a reddish color. However, the wood here was a grayish color, and the trees were all oak, but plainer looking. There was precious little clay here, so it was hard to find one brick block. Sand was also a little rare; and gravel had the same texture as the gravel in pocketta. There was a LOT of iron though, and veins in up to 137 ores could be found here.

He gazed at the houses. They were perfectly sqaure, with flat roofs. Some were made of stone, some gray wood. He suddenly saw someone. The girl who bought the camera.

She looked about 15, and was wearing a dress and a frog hat on her head. Her hair was red, and her eyes were black and beady. He wondered about her. He watched as she walked around, stopping occasionally to take a photo, then keep going. A bell rang, and she turned, a look of slight surprise on her face, then she ran back to a building. The building was made of stone, and there was a sign above the door:

'Dellataria gazette'. Ah, so she was taking pictures for the newspaper. Makes sense.

He felt the anaemia strike him, and he yawned, getting under the covers. "Hey, Herobri-Oh! Anaemia again?" Indie's voice asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'm ok though." "Ok. Would you like for us to bring dinner to the bed?" "That would be nice, thanks." "Alright." Footsteps faded, and a minute later a maid walked in with a plate. She put it on his nightstand, then left. He sat up and looked at the food. It was sheep meat, something that didn't exist 'up there'. He reached for it and put it in his inventory, then ate it. It tasted good, actually. Why the hell would Jeb delete that?


	4. Officially at war

((SPECIAL THANKS TO EPICAWESOMENESS777 FOR CO AUTHORING THIS CHAPTER!))

MINECRAFTIA HISTORY BIT

* * *

The MCRU (mojang city redstone updaters) is an organization of scientists dedicated to improving the lives of citizens of minecraftia. They invented all of the ore blocks as a way of storing ore, invented mny redstone related products, and discovered redstone, emeralds, and, more recently, nether quartz.

They were started originally by a group of 4 teenagers who broke the law and mined down below the limit. There, they discovered redstone. Though they were arrested intially when they reported it, they were soon pardoned and released by notch, jeb and herobrine.

It started when an unknown ore team was probing the redstone and analyzing it. They discovered that it glowed when they touched it. The team left the room for a moment, and one of the teenagers, Gabrielle Lamanche, picked up one of the redstone ores to look at it, nd accidentally dropped it when startled by the door slamming open, dropping the block and breaking it. A piece of redstone fell onto a floor torch and caused a chain reaction. More redstone blocks broke, and caused a line of redstone to be formed. The reacted torch seemed to make the redstone glow and give off paticles. A lamp, which had been sitting on the floor where the researchers were trying tO power it, suddenly lit up when it slid across the floor and stopped when it was touching the red line. A full site lockdown was intiated and the teenGers were quarantined. The researchers soon discovered that it was the redstone that was maling the lamp glow.

Today the 4 teenagers are the founders and leaders of the MCRU. All 4 are ranked on the list of youngest national heroes/figures, with Gabrielle Lamanche at #1, Yuki Gakupo at #2, Savannah Harredding at #3, and John Greene at #4.

* * *

That night was rather...thrilling. He woke up to loud noises and sat up, reaching for his stone sword but finding that it wasnt there. He got out of bed and opened the door, running down the hall. He heard yelling and screaming.

Agentx in black leather armor...

A ruby sWord on the floor...

Blood?...

Before he knew it, he was panting and keeling, covered in blood and the bodies of the agents lying on the floor. He dropped te ruby sword and sighed. The agents' heads were severed and blood pooled on the floor. He went and helped up Indie. "Are you alright?" he asked. "yeah...how did you do that?" "i don't know, honestly..." he went and grabbed the heads of the agents, putting them in a bag. "where are you going?" indie asked. Herobrine smirked. "i have a present for jeb..."

Hoirs later. Jeb's angry voice yelled loudly, "HEORBRIIIIIIINE!"


	5. Bleeding jungle ground

Today it was time for him to go.

Indie had said that he needed to leave for hi safety. He had agreed, but was sad to go. He had made some friends here.

Now it was time for him to leave. He sighed, shaking hands with indie and hugging his friends before heading out.

Now he was in a jungle, sneaking through the dense bushes, trying not to be noticed. "Mama, papa, ya hear that?" a voice asked in a jungle accent. "yee, i hear that. What could it be?" a woman's voice said. "i'll go and check it out. Ya keep put." he saw someone hodling a wood sword walkingout of a shack. He saw behind the shack, a bunch of jungle wood and cocoa pods on them. Cocoa bean farmers!

Cocoa bean farmers were common in jungle biomes. They lived in a small house made of jungle wood, dirt and cooblestone. They usually wore thin clothes to keep cool since it was hot in jungles, and they sometimes rested under the leaves of jungle giants when it was very hot. They were often poor.

He hid under some bushes and waited it out. He saw an ocelot scamper along the bushes and in the line of sight of the father.

He blinked. "oh, it's an ocelot." he saw the man turn back and call out while walking back to the house, "It's just an ocelot!"

He exhaled in relief. It wasnt really a good idea to keep going like this. He would have to start tunnelling underground, maybe find a cave to rest in.

He began digging a hole, jumped in and continued his journey, just underground this time.


End file.
